Discreto?
by Srt. Maga
Summary: Ela não podia acreditar nisso, as únicas coisas que haviam por ali eram sacolas caídas, legumes espalhados e uma boneca sem um braço, se ele estava ali, o mínimo que esperava encontrar eram corpos de civis, mas nem isso ela via.


_**Discreto?**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto não me pertence, eu não obtenho lucros com isso.

* * *

Ele adentrou a vila como se fosse um mero cidadão, mas ao passar pelos vigias aquilo se tornou o caos.

_-Uchiha!!!!!!!!! – Berrou Tsunade_

A Hokage correu rapidamente para a entrada da vila quando um pergaminho escrito com sangue foi entregue em suas mãos por um estudante da academia, o garoto estava com as roupas manchadas de sangue e uma expressão aterrorizada no rosto, como se tivesse visto o demônio.

_-Não vai se safar dessa vez! – Afirmou Asuma ao pegar suas armas_

Tsunade corria mais veloz que o vento, depois de arrancar a informação exata do garoto resolveu que a entrada da vila não seria o lugar onde encontraria o assassino do Clã Uchiha, mas era o melhor lugar para se começar. Já que não havia nenhum outro sinal da presença do shinobi.

_-Acha que pode passar por todos nós? – Perguntou Kurenai zombando_

Assim que chegou a entrada da vila seu coração deu um salto, onde estavam os guardas que deviam estar ali, onde estavam os corpos, o sangue?

_-Você vai se arrepender de ter nascido, o meu fogo da juventude nunca esteve tão acesso – Disse Gai_

Ela procurou por todos os lados, mas não havia nada ali, então um grito soou no meio da vila, e a Kage se voltou para aquele lado, sem desperdiçar nenhum olhar as árvores ao seu redor.

_-Meu sharingan pode ser inferior ao seu, mas eu não sou um assassino – Afirmou Kakashi_

Ela não podia acreditar nisso, as únicas coisas que haviam por ali eram sacolas caídas, legumes espalhados e uma boneca sem um braço, se ele estava ali, o mínimo que esperava encontrar eram corpos de civis, mas nem isso ela via.

_-Tsunade-sama vai te matar Uchiha – Rosnou Shizune_

Mais um grito. Dessa vez estava vindo de perto do Ichikaru ramem, e seus pensamentos se deslocaram para um garoto loiro de olhos azuis, Uzumaki Naruto, o portador da Kyuubi, mas seus pensamentos se acalmaram quando não o viu por ali, mas não era só isso, onde estava o tio do ramem? E a filha dele? Os outros clientes?

_-Você vai morrer Itachi! – Afirmou Sasuke_

_-Otouto, você é tolo e fraco, veja o que eu fiz – Falou Itachi_

Já que não encontrava ninguém, resolveu voltar ao seu escritório e mandar que Shizune descobrisse quem era o engraçadinho.

Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão do escritório seus olhos se desviaram para a figura trajando uma capa preta com nuvens vermelhas.

_-Ora, ora, se não é o piralho assassino, o que veio fazer aqui? Implorar para que eu te prenda e cure? – Tsunade caçoou_

_-Na verdade, vim te dar um presente de despedida, afinal, como todos sabem, eu vou morrer logo, achei que uma lembrançinha seria... agradável – Murmurou_

_-Hum... nada que vier de você será agradável moleque, fale logo o que você quer aqui!_

_-Porque não olha pela janela? – Sugeriu_

Ela andou na direção indicada e perdeu a voz ao olhar para baixo, ali estavam todos os seus shinobis e civis, com as cabeças voltadas para cima enquanto cada um espetava uma kunai no coração do outro, seus corpos dilacerados, se misturando em uma confusão de sangue e tripas.

_-Como você pôde seu maldito! – Gritou a Hokage_

_-Não precisa se exaltar Tsunade-hime, logo vai poder dizer ola para eles, a propósito, sua pupila não queria compartilhar do meu presentinho – Comentou lentamente_

Assim que Tsunade se virou as mãos de Itachi se afundaram em seu peito, fazendo o sangue jorrar, mas não eram somente as mãos fortes do shinobi, haviam mãos delicadas e finas em meio aquele sangue, e antes de tombar ela pode ver a face de Sakura, banhada em lagrimas de sangue.

_-Eu vou te matar Itachi – Sussurou a ex-aprendiz da ex-Hokage_

_-Sinta-se a vontade – Propos o ninja_

Sakura arrancou a kunai do peito de sua mestra e a enfiou no peito do homem a sua frente, ele nada fez para impedir, apenas lhe ofereceu um sorrisso de canto e um comentário antes de tombar.

-_Sabia que essa kunai do Pein-sama ia me servir pra alguma coisa..._

Se os habitantes de Konoha estivessem vivos, teriam presenciado o pior som de toda vida quando o shinobi caiu morto no chão. Sakura gritou até que não restasse mais som, então pegou a kunai e cravou no próprio peito.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Sorry os erros de português, se eu betasse eu não postava.

A respeito da kunai: sei lá se ela existe, era só um meio de acabar com todo mundo sem esforço e demora.

Aos que me acham psicótica e depressiva: Vocês acertaram, na verdade, eu nunca mataria nenhum desses personagens, mas eu não resisti...

Fic feita em 10 minutos.......


End file.
